The Heir To Chaos Part I
by Mariokutai
Summary: Pokemon Fanfic. Partner fic to: A Guilty Conscience Edit: I've changed the category, got it wrong. My thanks go to Pete the Rock for alerting me.


Kim sighed as she stretched

Kim sighed as she stretched. She had just woken up, the sun was blaring through her window. "Stupid thin curtains" she growled. She stomped downstairs and rummaged through the cupboards. Junk it was. She took a box of cookies, then went through the fridge. She took a bottle of milk, three yoghurts. She stomped upstairs slowly, feeling suddenly dizzy. When she finally got upstairs, she sat on her bed and poked the blue and yellow lump of fur on her bed. The lump growled and shifted. She poked it again. "Hey, get up" The lump shifted some more and revealed a head. The head belonged to her Manectric, Static. It growled at her and playfully nipped her hand, trying to get her to drop the cookies. "Nuh uh buddy. My cookies" Static attempted the puppy dog eyes look, which failed dismally. "You're not an Electrike any more buddy" she said, patting his head. Static looked away, rather hurt. "Okay, you can have the cookies. But this is the last box you are ever having, okay?" Static nodded, a big wolfish smile on his face. "Make 'em last. Don't eat the rest of MY food while I'm in the shower" Static nodded, then proceeded to destroy the cookie box in an attempt to reach the delicious cookies.

As Kim stood in the shower, the hot water beating down on her head, she thought about herself. She was sixteen, and…rather short. Her eyes were pink, and her hair was pink, with some gray. Dyed gray. She had a lot of quips about that. She was slender, and was always the target of the guys. She got out of the shower and towelled herself dry. Her parents had "died" In truth, only her father had died. He had died from a freak accident while fighting Giovanni for the eighth Kanto gym badge. She was 12 then. Her mom however, had disappeared about a month after she was born. Her father told her that she had such a busy life that she never got time to visit. She didn't care really.

She went into her room, grinning. Static had cookie crumbs all over his face and was licking the bed, trying to get the stray crumbs. She ate the food (which Static had refrained from eating) and drank the milk, giving half the bottle to Static. She grabbed her backpack, the keys to the house then stopped. She rummaged through the cupboards again and found the remains of a large cake, slightly stale. She placed it on the floor then whistled loudly. "Ghosts of this house! I'm leaving now! You can have this cake, but you've gotta look after this place, okay?" A Haunter, Shuppet and a Duskull floated down from the ceiling. They all nodded, then started munching on the cake.

She walked down to the café that her aunt owned. "Hey! Anyone here?!" a window slammed open "Yo! Kim, where you headed?" Kim shrugged "I'm just heading. Can you keep the keys until I get back?" Her aunt smiled "Sure. Just post 'em through the letter box" Kim waved her thanks, then posted the Keys. She ran to the town entrance then looked back. This was the last she would see of her home, Littleroot. She turned her back to Littleroot and ran towards Oldale town, Static behind her.

There was a commotion in the town centre. It wasn't Team Rocket, Team Magma or Team Aqua. It wasn't even Team Galactic. It was a group of bikers from Kanto. "We're just here for some…sight seeing." Kim walked into the middle of the large group of townsfolk and bikers. "Will you all SHUT UP! Bikers, if you wanna "Sight See" Go somewhere else!" The biker's leader, a whole two feet taller than Kim, stepped forwards. "Or what shrimp?" Static leap tin front of her, teeth bared and sparks flying. "Or else he'll make you" Static wasn't your usual Manectric. He was a foot taller than a normal Manectric, and wasn't as well built. This was because his mother was a wild Manectric and his father a Jolteon. He had inherited the Manectric colours and strength, but had gained the speed (and temper) of a Jolteon. Bad combo if you're the one facing him. The Biker stepped back. "Y-you wanna start something? Go!" He pulled out a pokeball and threw it hard, releasing a Weezing. Kim sighed. She'd taken out tougher. "Your Weezing is terribly trained!" the entire group looked around. Standing there, was a young man. About 19 years old, with a red head band. Behind him stood a Venomoth, a Scyther and an Azumarill. "Look at it!" He ran up and sketched it "the colouring is terrible, I suggest you give it Protein and Carbos. It needs rest, lots of it. Now go, go on! Go!" He pushed the bikers away, his Scyther helping.

Kim sighed. "Hey, are you okay?" Kim looked around. It was that guy again. "Yeah, thanks. I'm Kim" The young man nodded. "I'm Tracey. Tracey Sketchit" Kim gasped. "You mean…THE Tracey Sketchit?! Of "Pokemon NOW! Magazine?!" Tracey nodded "Yup, the very same" Kim was a huge fan of Tracey's. "Uhm…Would you come with me?" Tracey thought about it "Where you headed?" Kim shrugged "Somewhere other than here" Tracey grinned. "Sure! I'll come." Kim punched the air "Oh yeah baby!" Tracey grabbed her collar "Hold up. I need to get to Mahogany town" Kim stopped "Why?" Tracey grinned. "I found the trainer who caught the Red Gyarados and he's gonna let me draw it" Kim nodded. "Okay! To Mahogany town!" Static trotted along behind Kim, while Tracey returned his three Pokemon.

Many miles away, in Fuchsia city, a single person stood at a beach, skimming stones on the ocean. The salty tang of the ocean was one of the few things he loved about Kanto. He looked around to see his team. They were snoring, loudly. Charizard, Pikachu, Snorlax ('no surprise there' Red thought bitterly) and Espeon. Gyarados and Poliwrath were (as usual) racing.

He looked at a picture he had in his wallet. It was of him, when he started his journey with Bulbasaur. He smiled sadly, then returned the four snoozing Pokemon. "Hey! You two!" Poliwrath and Gyarados returned to the beach and gratefully retreated to their respective pokeballs.

"Yo! Red!" Red looked up and saw Lt. Surge on a large bird, a Pidgeot. "Who…is that?" The other man waved. "A new friend from Johto, Faulkner. Listen, we've a rampaging family of Magmars. There's also some Magmortars. Me 'n' Faulkner tried to beat 'em down, but they flattened us. Would you help us?" Red nodded "I've been bored of late. Why not?" Red mounted the Pidgeot, but Lt. Surge got off. "This is where I leave you. I gotta go talk to Koga 'bout some stuff. Good luck kid!" He ran off towards Fuchsia. Pidgeot took off and headed towards Vermillion.

When they arrived in Vermillion, the heat was tremendous. The rampaging fire Pokemon had turned the town into a pile of charred rubble. Only the Pokemon centre (Guarded by a very angry Blastoise) and the Gym (Being guarded by Lt. Surge's most trusted Pokemon, Raichu) were still standing. Red sighed, then released Gyarados and Poliwrath. "You two round up the fire Pokemon and douse them. Launch them outta here if you have to, okay?" The Pokemon nodded, then set off to beat the fire Pokemon into submission. Red sighed, then collapsed to the floor. The heat wasn't good for him. He looked up a face. Faulkner had grabbed him, but he couldn't see Faulkner's face. His world started spinning. He lost consciousness, and his Pokemon froze instantly. Red had fallen, these Pokemon were to blame. Gyarados lowered his head and Poliwrath leapt onto it. Together, they unleashed Hydro pump, blowing the fire Pokemon back to whatever land they had come from.

Kim, Tracey and Static were setting up camp when the bushes rustled. They ignored it, and got in their tents. The bush rustled again. Static poked his head out of the tent and barked at the bush.


End file.
